gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Pages
Bonus pages are pages that come after a main chapter of Gunnerkrigg Court has ended. They show fun facts or round out parts of the Gunnerkrigg Court universe. Included are the treatises that mark the end of each book, except the first treatise which marks the end of the seven chapter Lulu edition. They are the only pages that Tea has ever appeared on. List of bonus pages * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Not listed as a bonus page in the archives. Treatises Treatises are Bonus pages that usually mark the ending of one of the released books. They hold many references to a number of events throughout ths book, sometimes there may also be foreshadowing or symbolism for artistic license. Something worth noting is that Kat is always on the left side while Annie is on the right. The same goes for the sun and the moon. On every single treatise they both appear on the right and left in some way, usually just a symbol. And also for Gunnerkrigg Court and Gillitie Wood in the treatises that they appear on. First Treatise This Treatise marks the end of the very first book released, the Lulu edition. This book is no longer available, and instead the second marks the end of the first Volume. This is also the only one that doesn't show both the court and the forest. Notes * "Ora lege relega labora et invenies" is latin and translates to "Pray, read, read again, work and you shall find. * The sun and the moon above Annie and Kat's heads. This is repeated in most of the other treatises. * The symbol for Antimony, this might reference Chapter 3: Reynardine. * other alchemic(?) symbols (repeated in many following treatises): triangle = fire (Annie), inverted triangle = water Second Treatise This treatise marks the end of Gunnerkrigg Court Volume One: Orientation. It is also used as the cover artwork for the paperback version of Gunnerkrigg Court Volume One: Orientation. Notes * A Tic-toc and Alistair Kershaw as a bird can be seen on opposing sides of the page, referencing Chapter 7: Of New and Old and Chapter 13: A Week for Kat. * Jeanne, referencing Chapter 8: Broken Glass and Other Things. * Ysengrin in the forest, showing what he used to look like before Chapter 14: The Fangs of Summertime. Also Renard and Coyote in a circle, refering to the same chapter. * Shadow People referencing Chapter 1: The Shadow and the Robot. * A rocket taking off on the left, might be foreshadowing Microsat 5 mentioned in Chapter 37: Microsat 5. * Annie is holding a torch, and Kat is holding a glowing hammer. Above their heads the symbols for Antimony and Diego can be seen, even though the latter has not been seen in the comic yet. * other alchemic(?) symbols surrounded by Rey and Coyote (repeated in many following treatises): top (circle topped with moon) = bismuth (symbol of the court), center = mercury (transformation, intelligence, creativity), lower = Sun (creation). Perhaps natural creation (Sun) is contrasted with that of the court (seed bismuth) as fire (Annie, triangle) with water (inverted triangle); transformative/creative mercury links these opposites. Third Treatise This treatise marks the end of Gunnerkrigg Court Volume Two: Research. Notes * A poster with the moon and the text "Visit the stars". This may refer to either Chapter 20: Coyote Stories where Annie touches the moon. * In top-right corner there's a symbol that looks like the Zia people's symbol for the sun. * Fire around Annie's hand, refering to her usage of the Blinker stone. * A cog-wheel above Kat. Might reference her unique knowledge of machinery. * A shadow in the court. Might reference the shadow people in Chapter 22: Ties. * Coyote and Ysengrin in the forest, referencing Chapter 20: Coyote Stories. * Part of a circle with some scriptures on can be seen in the background. Fourth Treatise * This treatise marks the end of Gunnerkrigg Court Volume Three: Reason. Notes * Jeanne and Diego's Arrow referencing Chapter 30: The Coward Heart. * A whiteleg in Annie's hands, refering to Chapter 28: Spring Heeled, Part 2. * Two birds in Kat's hands, possibly refering to Chapter 29: A Bad Start. * Robot in his new body and some other robots looking up at Kat, refering to Chapter 25: Sky Watcher and the Angel. * Ysengrin and Reynardine above the forest and the court. * Night over the court, day over the forest. Fifth Treatise * This treatise marks the end of Gunnerkrigg Court Volume Four: Materia. Notes * A gray and a black person refering to the evolution of the relationship between Robot and Shadow in Chapter 35: Parley and Smitty Are In This One. * A heart on Kat's chest which is crossed out, might refer to her being uncertain about her sexuality starting with Chapter 34: Faraway Morning. * Bones pointing at Annie, referencing Chapter 38: Divine. * Twigs in Annie's hair, possibly referencing Chapter 39: The Great Secret. * A peacock feather beside Kat, a symbol of pride. Sixth Treatise * This treatise marks the end of Gunnerkrigg Court Volume Five: Refine. Notes * Fire Elemental symbol, referencing Chapter 44: Crash Course. * The moon with Annie's fingerprint on it, referencing either Chapter 48: Tall Tales or Chapter 20: Coyote Stories. * Loads of robots looking up at Kat, someone standing in the background looking like a cross, referencing the epilogue of chapter 45: Thread. * Hetty's body, referencing Chapter 43: Quicksilver. (alchemic symbol for mercury = quicksilver just above in triangle) * '''Mort's helmet, referencing Chapter 47: See Ya!. * Green-haired fairy, referencing Chapter 48: Tall Tales. * An eye Jones as one of her names is "Wandering Eye". * A shadow in the background behind Ysengrin. Probably Anthony Carver's foreshadowing his return. * upper triangle symbols: Z = Greek Zeta = Zimmy, Greek Gamma = Gamma, I = possibly Jack (believed to be derived from John or Jacob, which in Greek are Ioannes and Iacob respectively) Seventh Treatise * This treatise marks the end of Gunnerkrigg Court Volume Six. Notes (copied from Symbols#Treatises): The seventh treatise (discussion) marks the end of the sixth volume and approximately maps the characters to the Kabbalistic Tree of Life: *immortality and incomprehensible primordial energy at the top, physical universe lower; left column as severity/Boaz, right as Mercy/Jachin; *Jones as Understanding/Binah top left; *Annie's fire elemental as Wisdom/Chokhmah top right; *Anthony Carver as judgement/Gewurah mid-left; *Coyote as loving-kindness/Chesed mid-right; *Kat gesturing to Knowledge/Da'at upper centre, apparently leading Antimony towards *Balance/Tiferet lower centre to mediate between severity (Court, her father) and mercy (Forest, Coyote); *Ysengrim possibly as strength,victory/Netzach lower right; *Robot and Shadow/Paz/Reynard at Intellect/Hod lower left; *Court, Annan Waters chasm and Forest as a connection/Yesod with Jeanne at the bottom as some kind of vessel or filter/Malkuth. (adapted from http://gunnerkrigg.proboards.com/post/133466/thread) Category:Meta Category:Extra Comics